


This Was A Mistake

by Amazonite



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, It's also kinda gay, One sided Tree Bros, Regret, Suicide, This Is Sad, Tree Bros, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazonite/pseuds/Amazonite
Summary: The last thoughts of Connor Murphy.





	This Was A Mistake

The last thought that went through Connor's head was a strange one. He wasn't thinking about his 'perfect' sister and unrequited crush, or his disapproving father and mother, or any of the other things that caused him to try and kill himself. It was the good things he thought of as he felt the life leaving his body. That perfect high or the way his sweat shirt was rough on the outside but warm and fluffy in the middle. "I don't want to disappear! This was a mistake!" but he had already faded to far.


End file.
